Conventionally known are power converters that include a boost circuit and a single-phase inverter, and in which the single-phase inverter outputs an alternating-current (AC) voltage with a higher amplitude than that of a direct-current (DC) power source, by causing the boost circuit to boost the voltage of the DC power source.
Disclosed for such a power converter is a technology that performs the control for the boosting operation in the boost circuit and the control for the pulse-width modulation (PWM) in the single-phase inverter alternatingly, so as to cause the single-phase inverter to output an AC voltage. Such a power converter causes the single-phase inverter to generate a part of the AC voltage waveform in which the absolute value of the voltage is lower than the DC power source voltage, and causes the boost circuit to generate a part of the AC voltage waveform in which the absolute value of the voltage is higher than the DC power source voltage (see International Publication WO 2013/069326, for example).
In such a power converter, however, there are some cases in which the PWM in the single-phase inverter is controlled based on the voltage output from the boost circuit to the single-phase inverter. In such a case, if there is a delay in the detection of the output voltage, the AC voltage output from the single-phase inverter may become distorted at the timing at which the control is switched from the boosting operation in the boost circuit to the PWM operation in the single-phase inverter.